It's Hard It's Love
by Vhy Julianti
Summary: Bayangan DO oppa, namja yang kucintai sejak aku berumur 11 tahun. Ironis memang, disaat anak-anak seumuranku dengan asyiknya bermain dan menikmati masa kanak-kanak mereka. Aku malah merasakan perasaan aneh yang aku sendiri sebenarnya belum mengerti itu apa. Mulai saat itupun aku selalu mengikuti DO oppa. Sampai-sampai orang-orang menyebut aku bayangan DO oppa.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Hard, It's Love**

 **Part 1**

Main Cast : Exo DO Kyungsoo

Shin Ha Ri (OC)

Other Cast : Exo Park Chanyeol

So Jin Girls Day

Lee Ji Eun (IU)

Shin Ha Ri POV

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..", kuusap peluh di dahiku, kuatur detak jantungku, kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, lalu kuhembuskan perlahan.

"Aishh.. Shin Haa Ri pabo, kau terlambat lagi kan", rutukku.

"Anneyong haseyo", ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat, berharap Park saem tidak menyemburku dengan siraman rohani di pagi hari. Sudah cukup eomma melantunkan omelan 3 oktavnya sepanjang pagi, sampai telingaku pengang. Aku berjinjit pelan melangkah ke tempat dudukku, kulihat Lee Ji Eun tersenyum getir melihat nasibku, sepertinya dia tau akhirnya akan seperti apa.

"Yaaaakkk! Shin Haa Ri!", pekik Park saem.

"Omo! Mati aku!", rutukku.

"Kau terlambat lagi? Keluar sekarang juga!".

Seketika wajah Park saem berbubah seperti serigala, dengan taring-taring panjang (imajinasi lebayku kumat). Aku berusaha mengeluarkan tampang aegy tanpa dosa di depan Park saem.

"Tapi saem..", aku memelas. Namun nampaknya Park saem terlanjur mmenjelma menjadi serigala tua yang kelaparan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kelas sudah mulai sejak 40 menit yang lalu, dan ini sudah kali ke-3 kau terlambat Shin Haa Ri! Geunyang kka!".

Aku masih terpaku dengan wajah setengah memelas, berharap ada semacam hidayah yang merasuki Park saem, sehingga ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok malaikat berhati lembut dengan sayap-sayap putih.

"Yaaaakkkkk! Shin Haa Ri !", pekik Park saem sekali lagi. Ya Tuhan kurasa kali ini gendang telingaku benar-benar pecah. Suara Park saem menggema di ruangan ini.

"Kkaragu", pekiknya semakin menjadi.

Dan kurasa sepertinya aku harus membawa payung ke sekolah mulai sekarang, walaupun sekarang masih musim semi. Bagaimana tidak, aku merasa dihujani suatu zat basah yang menyembur dari mulut Park saem. Kulihat wajah teman-teman sekelasku bergidik. "Ah menjijikkan", gumamku dalam hati. Well, akhirnya aku berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Yah mau diapakan lagi, mau tidak mau aku memang harus menerima nasibku diusir keluar dari kelas Park saem untuk ke tiga kalinya.

Di taman belakang sekolah, aku duduk termenung. Memandang sebuah kolam ikan yang dihiasi ikan-ikan cantik berwarna-warni, sungguh indah. Namun sesuatu yang lebih indah hadir di kolam itu. Bayangan DO oppa, namja yang kucintai sejak aku berumur 11 tahun. Ironis memang, disaat anak-anak seumuranku dengan asyiknya bermain dan menikmati masa kanak-kanak mereka. Aku malah merasakan perasaan aneh yang aku sendiri sebenarnya belum mengerti itu apa. Berdasarkan drama-drama yang sering kutonton mungkin ini yang disebut cinta, aku simpulkan saja ini cinta. (#plakk!Korban drama ,).

Mulai saat itupun aku selalu mengikuti DO oppa. Sampai-sampai orang-orang menyebut aku bayangan DO. Di mana ada DO oppa, disitu pasti ada aku. Aku tau banyak sekali yeoja yang iri denganku, dan banyak juga dari mereka yang mencibirku, karena DO oppa terkesan mengabaikanku. Namun walaupun begitu, perasaanku tak pernah berubah, aku masih saja mencintai DO oppa, dan masih saja mengikutinya. Lagipula DO oppa tidak pernah melarangku secara langsung untuk mengikutinya, walaupun DO oppa kadang menunjukkan sikap kesalnya padaku. Aku yakin suatu saat DO oppa pasti akan mencintaiku.

"Huah, oppa, neo jinja saengyotta", ucapku.

"Nugu?".

Suara berat seorang namja mengagetkanku. Namja tampan yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik dan perhatian terhadapku. Park Chanyeol, namja yang juga merupakan teman sekelasku, digilai banyak yeoja di sekolah ini, apalagi dia berprestasi dibidang akademik dan olahraga, anehnya dia masih mau saja berteman denganku, walau aku bukan yeoja populer disekolah. Yah itu juga menjadi sebab kenapa aku tidak punya teman yeoja selain Lee Ji Eun. Banyak yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini yang terang-terangan menunjjukkan rasa tidak sukanya kepadaku. Karena selain aku bisa dekat dengan Park Chanyeol aku juga satu-satunya yeoja di sekolah ini yang bisa dekat dengan DO Kyungsoo, namja es yang menjadi pujaan semua yeoja di sekolahku. Ehem…! Ralat buaknnya bisa dekat, lebih tepatnya selalu menempel.

Ah aku sampai lupa memperknalkan diri. Namaku Shin Haa Ri. Aku siswi tingkat 2 di Seoul International High School. Aku bukan yeoja popular, aku hanya seorang yeoja biasa dan tidak pintar, tidak cantik apalagi seksi. Aku juga bukan siswa yang berprestasi dibidang akademik maupun olahraga, aku hanya siswa biasa yang meraih rangking ke 20 dari 25 siswa di kelasku (miris'-_-).

"Ah.. ania..", tepisku.

"Nuguya? Nega?", tanyanya manja.

Aku menatapnya bingung, "seorang Park Chanyeol beraegyo di hadapanku, wah pemandangan langka", batinku.

"Hah sudah kuduga, kau diam-diam mengagumiku kan?", godanya.

"Ania!", bantahku gugup.

"Yak! Kau masih saja menyembunyikannya, aku tau kau selalu curi pandang padaku saat di kelas kan?", godanya lagi.

"Yak! Geumanhe!", aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, nona kecil", ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Geunde, eotteo?", Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku terpaku dan... Glek! Aku meneguk salivaku. "Jangan tergoda Haa Ri aah", batinku. Malaikat seakan berbisik menyadarkanku. "Ania… Aku takkan tergoda", aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Menyadarkan diriku sendiri yang hampir saja tergoda ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Mm..mw..mwoo?", tanyaku gugup.

"Hehehe, kau ini pelupa sekali,aku bertanya bagaimana rasanya dihujani oleh Park Saem?", tanyanya setengah terkekeh.

"Aa…Aahh Park Saem.. Tentu saja", jawabku masih setengah gugup. Bagaimana tidak Chanyeol masih pada posisinya, dan jarak kami begitu dekat.

"Tentu saja apa?", tanyanya bingung dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Demi Tuhan, tanganku mulai berkeringat.

"Yaa! Tentu saja menjijikkan", pekikku sambil mendorongnya. Aku berusaha menetralkan kegugupanku, sambil sesekali berdehem.

"Hahahah. Omo, kyeopta", lagi-lagi ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

DO Pov

Siapa namja itu ? Sepertinya dia benar-benar dekat dengan Haa Ri. Aku tak pernah tau kalau ada namja yang dekat dengan Haa Ri selain aku, setahuku Haa Ri tak pernah punya teman, kecuali Lee Ji Eun. Kulihat sepertinya mereka sedang asyik bercanda tawa. "Omo! Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Haa Ri. Apa mereka sedekat itu? Bagaimana jika.. Ah ani, Haa Ri hanya menyukaiku, aku tahu itu. Dia selalu bilang seperti itu. Tapi kelihatannya namja itu menyukai Haa Ri", batinku. "Ah, menjijikkan sekali tingkah mereka", batinku. Aku pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kuperlambat langkah kakiku. Biasanya Haa Ri sudah menungguku di depan pintu kelas. Tapi kemana dia ? Tak biasanya.. Apa mungkin.., ? Haa Ri bersama…. Namja tadi…", batinku. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk d benakku. "Mengapa aku seperti ini? Apa aku khawatir? Maldo andwe". Seketika ponselku bordering. Satu pesan dari yeoja yang sejak tadi kutunggu.

From : Yeoja Aneh.

 _Oppa, mianhe. Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Hari ada kelas tambahan, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang agak sore. Oppa, jangan menungguku. Pulanglah dan berhati-hatilah di jalan. Oh ya! Oppa jangan melamun saat di jalan ne?_ .

Kubalas pesannya….

To : Yeoja Aneh.

 _Memangnya siapa yang menunggumu?_

Aku tersenyum, ada perasaan sedikit lega menyelimutiku, aku pun melangkah perlahan menyusuri tiap sudut jalan. Aneh rasanya pulang sendirian seperti ini. Tak ada yeoja aneh dan cerewet yang terus mengoceh di sampingku menceritakan hari-harinya yag buruk karena menghadapi fansku, tak ada celotehan lucu, tak ada omelan jangan makan ini-itu dari dia. Jujur kuakui, Haa Ri benar-benar lucu. Dia paham betul segala sesuatu tentangku, walaupun aku selalu mengabaikannya, nampaknya dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku suka setiap perhatian darinya. Tapi apa aku juga menyukainya? Mollayo.

Shin Haa Ri Pov

Aku tersenyum kegirangan melihat satu balasan pesan dari namja yang kusukai, DO oppa. Belum lagi kubuka pesan dari namja pujaanku, Jieun menyikutku.

"Ya! Mwohanengoya? Neo micheoseo? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi?".

Bisikan Lee Jieun membuyarkan lamunan indahku. Aku menatapnya garang. Rasanya aku ingin merontokkan giginya sekarang juga.

"Heish.. Pasti namja owl eyes itu lagi".

"Ne", aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

"Hah, membosankan. Kau masih saja mengikutinya, sudah jelas-jelas kau bertepuk sebelah tangan", ucapnya enteng.

"Yak! Sahabat macam apa kau ini? Bukannya mendukungku, eiish jinja..", ucapku.

"Aku selalu mendukungmu, tapi aku benar –benar bosan melihatmu selalu diabaikan", ucap Jieun frustasi.

"Aku yakin suatu saat DO Oppa akan menatap ke arahku", ucapku lesu.

"Jelas-jelas Chanyeol menyukaimu. Lihatlah sana, sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikanmu", ucap Ji Eun lagi.

Kutatap Chanyeol, benar saja dia sedang menatapku sekarang, lebih tepatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Kubalas senyumnya dan kulanjutkan aktivitas membaca pesanku yang sempat terganggu oleh Ji Eun.

From : My Prince.

 _Memangnya siapa yang menunggumu?_

"Mwoya? Geunyang ige..?", rutukku. Seketika moodku berubah. Aku mendengus kasar. "Oppa, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bisakah sedikit saja, kau menghargai ketulusanku?", batinku.

DO Pov

Sore hari aku menikmati angin musim semi dari balkon kamarku.

"DO-yaa..", kulihat kepala eomma menyumbul dari pintu kamarku.

"Ne, eomma. Waegurae?".

"Chagi-aah, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu", ucap eomma.

"Eoh, siapa eomma? Apa itu Haa Ri? Biasanya dia langsung masuk saja di kamarku", ucapku cuek lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku.

"Ania. Dia seorang yeoja cantik", ucap eomma sambil tersenyum. "Turunlah, dia menunggumu".

Aku pun bangkit, dan bergegas keluar kamar. Kususuri tiap anak tangga, kutatap punggung seorang yeoja yang nampak akrab bercengkrama dengan Eomma dan Appa. "Suaranya sepertinya tak asing", batinku.

"Anneyong DO-yaa", sapanya. "Omo! Sojin Noona", ucapku terkejut.

TBC

Mian kalu FF-nya rada gaje. Maklum baru belajar buat FF.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Hard, It's Love**

 **Part 2**

Main Cast : Exo DO Kyungsoo

Shin Ha Ri (OC)

Other Cast : Exo Park Chanyeol

So Jin Girls Day

Lee Ji Eun (IU)

Annyeong chingudeul..

Author is back with a new part. Moga suka ma ff'qu yah.

Hati-hati typo bertebaran.. heheh

Met baca :)

DO Pov

Kami duduk di tepi sungai Han. Di sinilah aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada Sojin noona. Yeoja yang menjadi first loveku.

#Flash back

"Noona, saranghae", ucapku gugup. Peluh membasahi keningku, kuatur detak jantungku yang seolah ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda DO yaa", ucap Sojin noona setengah terkekeh.

"Ania, aku serius noona. Aku mencintaimu", ucapku pasti.

"DO yaa, mianhe. Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu", ucap Sojin noona.

"Wae?", tanyaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi sejujurnya aku mencintai Siwon ssi. Mianhe DO yaa", lirih Sojin noona.

"Geunde, selama ini noona…".

"Ne, selama ini aku hanya aku hanya ingin membuat Siwon cemburu, mianhe DO yaa. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu".

Amarah dan kekecewaanku tak dapat kubendung. Kuberlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Sojin noona, meninggalkan semua kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima.

#Flashback end

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah bertemu Sojin noona, dan kini dia kembali lagi setelah 2 tahun. Suasana hening dan canggung menyelimuti pertemuan kami setelah sekian lama aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sojin noona. Semilir angin menerpa wajah Sojin noona, ia masih terlihat cantik, sama seperti dulu.

"DO-yaa mianhe", lirih soojin noona memecah kecanggungan di antara kami.

"Sudahlah noona, aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau minta maaf", ucapku.

Shin Haa Ri POV

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai, entah mengapa langkah kakiku seakan menuntunku menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han. Sejuk udara sore hari, ditambah indahnya pemandangan sungai Han membuat langkahku semakin berat, "Ingin rasanya aku berlama-lama di sini, sejuk sekali, apalagi kalau DO oppa juga di sini", batinku.

"Haa Ri ah!", pekik seorang namja mengagetkanku.

"Eoh? Nuguya?".

Aku celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara. Suara berat, sepertinya taka sing di telingaku. TernyataPark Chanyeol, namja jangkung itu menghampiriku.

"Haa Ri ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanyanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena berlari menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya.

"Eum.. eobseo,, geunyang", jawabku. Dia mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?", ucapnya tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku.

Refleks mataku membulat, bibirku membulat membentuk huruf O. Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan semuanya tanpa seizinku. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menggenggam erat tanganku, semakin aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya ia juga semakin menggenggam erat tanganku. Ajahnya terlihat sumringah, sambil sesekali tersenyum memandangku .

Kami terus berjalan di tepi sungai Han sambil menikmat ice cream. Namun langkahku seketika terhenti, mataku menangkap sosok namja yang sangat kukenal. Namja yang setiap saat kuikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Namja yang kucitai sejak umur 11 tahun, namja yang selalu mengacuhkan dan mengabaikanku namun tetap membiarkanku mengikutinya.

"DO oppa..", lirihku. Hatiku terasa sesak, dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang bersama seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Yeoja yang sangat cantik, bahkan sangat cantik menurutku. "Siapa yeooja itu? Apa mungkin dia member girl group? Dia perfect. Eoh! Apa yang ia lakukan?!", batinku. Hatiku semakin tertohok, ketika yeoja itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu DO Oppa, dan yang membuatku semakin sakit adalah kenyataan yang kulihat sekarang, seorang DO Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap dingin pada yeoja termasuk padaku, tengah membelai lembut pucuk kepala yeoja yang sedang bersandar manja padanya. Mataku rasanya tak mampu menahan genangan bening ini, air mataku lolos dari pelupuknya.

Park Chanyeol POV

"Tuhan, tolong bantu aku mengendalikan degup jantungku", batinku. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Haa Ri, erat dan sangat erat, aku tak ingin dia lepas dariku. "Eoh! Wae ire?", batinku. Haa Rii menghentikan langkahnya. Kutatap Haa Ri, dia terpaku menatap seoarang namja yang sedang bersama dengan seorang yeoja.

"Omo! Bukankah itu DO sunbae?", ucapku.

Namun sepertinya Haa Ri tak mendengar perkataanku. Tatapannya masih fokus pada dua sosok itu. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca, mungkinkah Haa Ri cemburu? Mungkinkah Haa Ri benar-benar menyukai DO sunbae seperti apa yang mereka katakan?", sekelebat pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku. Kulihat Haa Ri menangis. Perih itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Perih karena melihat yeoja yang kucintai menangis dan perih karena menyadari bahwa yeoja yang kucintai ternyata mencintai orang lain.

DO Pov

"DO oppa….". Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing. Kubalikan badanku. Aku terkejut, sesosok namja dan….. sesosok yeoja yang selalu setia menemani hari-hariku, yeoja lucu yang selalu mewarnai hari-hariku, tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kujelaskan.

"Haa Ri…", lirihku.

Kulihat dia menangis. Tangannya digenggam oleh namja, "namja itu lagi, apa mereka benar-benar…", batinku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Haa Ri pun pergi meninggalkan kami, meninggalkanku dengan Soojin noona. Aku terpaku menatap punggungnya. Ada sekelebat perasaan sesak di dadaku, "apa ini? Mengapa seperti ini?". Perasaan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti itu perasaan apa, rasanya sesak, sangat sesak terlebih ketika Haa Ri malah menggenggam tangan namja itu dan berlalu meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya air matanya yang nampak jelas di mataku.

"Apa aku begitu jahat sampai ia menangis? Dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh bahkan jika aku mengabaikannya, tapi mengapa sekarang mengapa seperti ini? Mengapa ia menangis? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat air matanya. Selama ini aku hanya melihat senyum dan keceriaannya, tanpa pernah peduli kalau dia juga punya sisi lain, kalau dia juga yeoja yang bisa sedih".

Author POV

Soojin menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Manik mata DO tak bisa berbohong, wajahnya menggambarkan kekalutan, terlebih ketika yeoja berseragam SMA itu menatap mereka, DO tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"DO-ya, nugu?", tanya Soojin.

Soojin menatap DO dalam, namun DO masih menatap lekat punggung yeoja yang perlahan menghilang, seolah tak mendengar suara Soojin.

"DO-yaa", panggil Soojin lagi, namun DO masih terpaku dan tak mempedulikannya.

"DO-yaa!", suara Soojin meninggi.

"Eoh! Ne? Wae.. waeyo noona?", tanya DO gugup.

"Geu yeoja, nugu?", selidik Soojin.

"Eoh, dia. Shin Haa Ri, tetanggaku", jawab DO sambil menatap punggung Haa Ri yang perlahan menghilang.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat", selidik Soojin lagi.

DO hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap jauh ke sungai Han. Batin Soojin serasa tertusuk benda yang sangat tajam. Sesal kini menghinggapinya. Ia tak rela DO dekat dengan yeoja lain selain dirinya. Sesal karena dulu ia pernah mempermainkan dan menyia-nyiakan perasaan DO.

"DO-ya, apa kau mencintainya?", lirih Soojin.

Seperti dihantam bongkahan batu yang sangat keras, DO tertegun dengan pertanyaan Soojin. Ia tak dapat menjawab, justru ialah yang sedang bertanya-tanya pada hatinya sendiri. "Aku? Apa aku mencintai Shin Haa Ri?".

"DO-ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku", pekikan Soojin berhasil menyadarkan DO dari lamunannya. Tak ingin terjebak dalam kebingungan lebih lama, DO bangkit dari duduknya.

"Noona, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali".

Baru saja DO melangkah, tiba-tiba.. Grep~! Soojin memeluk punggung DO.

"DO-ya, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, aku sangat menyesal", Soojin terisak.

"Gwaenchana noona, aku sudah memafkanmu", sahut DO lembut. DO berusaha melepaskan pelukan Soojin, tapi Soojin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jebal, tak bisakah aku berharap kau mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu?", lirih Soojin. DO kembali tersentak. "Jebal, kembalilah seperti dulu", lirih Soojin lagi.

Keesokan harinya DO sengaja menunggu Shin Haa Ri di depan rumahnya, berharap Haa Ri keluar dan berangkat bersama seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Pikiran DO melayang membayangkan Haa Ri yang selalu menunggunya hanya untuk sekedar berangkat sekolah bersama, selalu tersenyum manja padanya, dan selalu mengoceh walaupun ia selalu mengacuhkannya. Namun 5 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit, bahkan 30 menit berlalu, Haa Ri belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Eoh! DO-ya!", sapa Haa Ri eomma.

"Anneyong haseyo eommonim", sapa DO.

"Ye, anneyong haseyo", jawab Haa Ri eomma sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Eommonim, apakah Haa Ri sudah berangkat sekolah?", tanya DO.

"Geurom, dia sudah berangkat sejak tadi, geunde waegure? Apa dia membuatmu kesal lagi?", tanya Haa Ri eomma.

"Ne?", DO terkejut. "Tidak biasanya", batin DO." Aniyo, eommonim. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kalau begitu aku pemisi dulu eommonim".

"Geure, hati-hati di jalan". DO pun melangkah cepat ke sekolah. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk sekarang.

Saat jam istirahat, DO berjalan pelan melewati kelas Haa Ri. Namja bermata bulat itu, nampak celingak-celinguk di kelas yang ternyata sudah kosong itu. Matanya terus menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan mencari sosok yeoja yang sejak kemarin mengacaukan pikirannya. DO pun teringat akan suatu tempat, taman belakang sekolah. Biasanya di situlah tempat Haa Ri menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Benar saja, yeoja berwajah imut itu sedang asyik duduk termenung di bangku panjang, menatap kolam ikan, sambil sesekali mengayunkan kakinya. Sudut bibir DO pun tertarik, senyumnya mengembang melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dicari. Baru saja DO ingin menghampiri Haa Ri, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok namja jangkung yang tengah mengagetkan Haa Ri. Namja itu nampak tersenyum hangat, sambil menyapu pucuk kepala Haa Ri. Lagi-lagi DO merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Matanya fokus memperhatikan tingkah namja jangkung yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol. Namja itu lagi-lagi bertingkah konyol seperti berusaha membuat Haa Ri tertawa.

Dan tangan DO sukses mengepal erat, wajahnya panas manakala akhirnya senyum Haa Ri benar-benar mengembang sekarang. Perih itulah yang dirasakan DO, melihat yeoja yang selalu setia di sisinya kini tengah tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, namun bukan dengannya, melainkan dengan namja lain.

"Inilah yang tak bisa kuberikan padamu, aku tak bisa seperti namja itu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu. Aku bukan namja yang pandai mampu menghapus sedihmu. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menunggu dan menangis, aku hanya bisa mengacuhkanmu, mendengarmu bicara tanpa pernah menatapmu. Sungguh demi apapun aku berani bersumpah, aku tak rela melihatmu tersenyum untuk namja lain Haa Ri ah DO", batinku.


End file.
